poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deadly Trap/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Deadly Trap in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode opens with Tino and his friends walking out of the ice cream store) Tino Tonitini: Best ice cream I've ever tasted. Max: '''Yeah. '''Dawn: Now that's my kind of ice cream I liked. Bonnie: '''I love ice cream. '''Clam: '''Ice cream. '''Ed: '''Yum. '''Serena: '''Yes. This is great that Ash bought for us. - - - - - (Then from the distance where the villains are hiding) - - '''Lor McQuarrie: Yes, Daphne. What is it? Daphne Blake: (Speaker) Lor, I need you and your Weavile to go alone and help me out. It's important. Lor McQuarrie: Okay, we're on our way. Let's go, Weavile. (Lor and Weavile leaves to go on a important mission) Tino Tonitini: '''Where are you guys going? '''Lor McQuarrie: '''We have to save Daphne. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Okay, but be careful. Call us if you need us. - - - '''Daphne Blake: Lor. Lor McQuarrie: Daphne. Daphne Blake: Team Rocket are back, and they're going to steal everybody's Pokéballs in this building. Lor McQuarrie: We got to contact our friends. Daphne Blake: No time, let's go. (Lor unties Daphne) (Daphne leaves inside the building) Lor McQuarrie: (Chases after Daphne) Wait up, Daphne. (Sees the close door behind her and her Weavile) What the heck is... (She screams in terror) (Cut back to the other heroes cleaning the snack bar in the park) Fred Jones: '''I wonder where is Lor. She should be back by now. '''Phoebe Teresse: '''They’ll be here. - - - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''There you guys are. Are you okay? '''Daphne Blake: '''Guys! We’re okay. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Thank goodness. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't worry guys. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Why didn’t you guys call for us? '''Lor McQuarrie: '''I was, but Daphne refused. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Never mind all that. We'll get you out of there. '''Jessie: '''I don’t think so, twerp. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! - - - - - '''Mr. Ross: '''I don’t think so. We’re keeping them with me. '''Mordecai: '''Mr. Ross? '''Mr. Ross: The one and only. Fred Jones: '''What do you want? '''Ash ketchum: '''Yeah, what is this? '''Mr. Ross: You fell into a trap. (Then we see the villains shows up) Dr. Drakken: You’re not going anywhere now! (Threw his Pokeball) (Aggron pops out of the Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: If it's the fight you want then let's do it. Go, Pikachu! (Pikachu charges) - - Dr. Drakken: Mega evolve! (Aggron mega evolves into Mega Aggron) - (Then a net falls upon Dawn and Piplup and traps them) - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Dr. Drakken: Meta Claw attack! (Before Tino could summon Charizard, he gets knocked out by Mega Aggron's metal claw attack) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (A net falls down upon Rika and traps her) Renamon: Rika! - Takato Matsuki: There's too many of them! Go, Sunset Shimmer and warn Zordon! (Azula kicks Takato and knocks him out cold) Ash Ketchum: '''Guys no! Pikachu, let’s go! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Mr. Ross: '''Not so fast, you little brat. Tyranitar, Hyper Beam on Pikachu and Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball on Ash! (Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam and knocks out Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Honchkrow fires Shadow Ball and hits Ash thus getting knocked out) Fred, Shaggy and Serena: '''Ash! (Serena gets gagged by Infinite and gets knocked out as well) '''Fred Jones: '''Oh. Now that is something you just do not do to a nice couple! (About to fight the villains but hold by Carver, Tish and Shaggy) '''Mr. Ross: '''Oh yeah well then let’s see how Daphne and Lita are. (He shows them as Fred and Shaggy get angry) - - - '''Shego: Have a good night sleep! (Shego threw a cube releasing a smoke and puts the heroes to sleep) Mr. Ross: '''Nighty, night. - (Ash opens his eyes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What happened? Where am I? Pikachu! '''Pikachu: '''Pika pi. '''Ash Ketchum: Are you okay, buddy? Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Ash. Pikachu. '''Ash Ketchum: Tino! You're okay. Tino Tonitini: '''I’m fine. '''Bowser: You're awake, heroes. Tino & Ash: Bowser! Ash Ketchum: What do you want? Let us out! Bowser: '''Silence! - - '''Bowser: Dr. Eggman. It's time for you to call Sonic and lure them as bait to rescue them. (Meanwhile we go to Sonic reading a book) Sonic: I guess I'm just a little bored. Maybe I should find Tino so we can hang out. (Just then Sonic hears the phone ring as he picks it up and answers it) Hello? Tino Tonitini: (In the phone) Sonic! We're in trouble! We're in a trap, but so are you! Sonic: What? Dr. Eggman: (In the phone) Hello, Sonic. Sonic: Eggman! What have you've done to Tino and the others!? Dr. Eggman: (In the phone) We manage to capture them and now we want you as bait to rescue them. - - Sonic: I can't fight the bad guys all by myself. I gotta find my friends so we can save Tino and the others before it's too late! - - - - - (We now go to Team Rocket walking around looking for intruders to come. But then right behind them was Shadow, Rouge and Omega and they started there attack on them) Meowth: It's the black hedgehog and his friends! Shadow: That's right. - - Dr. Drakken: Hold it right there. Amy Rose: Dr. Drakken Cream: And Shego too! - - Dr. Eggman: Well... well... well... welcome Sonic Heroes. Knuckles: Let our friends go now! Mr. Ross: 'We will let your friends go, when they are dead and so as you guys! - - - - (E-123 Omega fires his missiles to destroy the cells and free the Mystery Inc, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie) '''Clemont: '''Thanks, Omega. '''Daphne Blake: '''You’re our hero. Now let’s free Ash and the others. All Heroes: Right! - - - - - - - - - - - '''Sonic The Hedgehog: '(Freddy the Ferret's voice) '''Are you guys okay? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah we are. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tino Tonitini: (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles